


On Eloping and Other Eccentricities

by jackalopin



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Platonic Love, it's just old people loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackalopin/pseuds/jackalopin
Summary: Robert and Mary look at the night sky.





	On Eloping and Other Eccentricities

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from hamilton fics to write this. Ah, man, I actually ship these two but their relationship is perfect as it is.
> 
> also fuck joseph really

 

Robert’s hand rested on Mary’s hip, languidly caressing her. Their fingers were intertwined, their breathing synchronized and placid. Mary’s eyes were fixed on the night sky, searching for a star.

The skies were clouded.

“Let’s elope”, Robert said, his voice husky.

Mary looked at him. The wind became stronger, the first raindrops fell. But the view was stunning, even with the weather. Absentmindedly, Robert began to run his fingers through Mary’s hair. She had always loved that.

“Elope?” Mary murmured, a weak smile on her face.

“Run away together,” he said, serious yet kind, “get married somewhere, start again”

“Joseph would find us”

“He wouldn’t care”

Slowly, Mary sat up. Robert wrapped his arms around her, searching for some warmth. The wind was colder than he had expected. Mary rested her head on his chest, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“We could get a small place”, Mary whispered, “you can decorate it”

“We’ll take care of the kids together”

“Wouldn’t they be better off with their father?”

“No,” Robert sighed as he began to play with her hair again, “we need to save them from that”

Mary was shivering. Immediately, Robert took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. Grateful, she kissed him on the cheek. It was raining now.

 “We'll get you a nice bed"

"We could get a bunk bed, actually"

Mary loved him. Robert was a flickering light, but a light nonetheless. Despite his weariness, he always managed to keep going, always had a word to say. It gave her hope, it kept her going.

“Val always loved you”

“And I love her too”

“We can do it”

“We’ll get better”

Robert loved her. These days he hardly cared about anything, but he could not stop caring about Mary. God, he admired her strength. He wished he was good enough to help her, save her, protect her at least.

She was his best friend. He was her best friend. They were old, and alone, and they deserved another chance.

The whole city was in front of them. Hundreds of little houses, thousands of lights; so many people, so many stories to be told, to be heard. So many choices and outcomes. At least they could say they’d chosen their paths.

“Let’s elope”, she repeated, and then she laughed. He laughed too, hugging her tightly.

“It’s getting late”

“Yeah”

“I’ll take you home”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ah honestly i just learned the world 'eloping' and i needed to use it for something #englishaintmyfirstlanguage


End file.
